Terrestrial arthropod sampling is largely dependent on passive pitfall-type traps and the physical collection of arthropods within a selected ground cover (i.e. leaf litter, moss, etc.). However, most current pitfall traps do not employ a visual means to attract arthropods or a physical construction that directs their movement, and consequently the effectiveness of current sampling traps is limited. Similarly, the physical collection of arthropods within ground cover is destructive, time consuming, and generally inefficient.
One example of a terrestrial arthropod frequently collected through the sampling process is the flour beetle Tribolium (particularly the species castaneum and confusum). Flour beetles are most problematic in flour mills, where they can feed and multiply in large numbers. Trapping the beetles is difficult because flour mill storage areas are generally well-ventilated and food source odors dilute conventional pheromone attractants. Frequently the flour beetles are not drawn close enough to a trap for an olfactory or pheromone lure to be effective. Current traps do not take full advantage of visual devices and strategies that will lure the beetles from greater distances.
The need exists for a visual lure to attract arthropods close enough to a trap for olfactory or pheromone lures to be effective. Once the arthropods are close enough for a lure to be effective, there is a further need for a trap designed specifically to appeal to the tactile and behavioral traits of the targeted arthropod.
The current invention comprises a pyramidal trap that is easily produced in selected colors to appeal to targeted arthropods' visual instincts. Further, the trap can be configured to include a light emitting diode (LED) light system capable of drawing the arthropods in from an extended distance. Once the arthropods are close to the trap, the features of the trap are designed to take full advantage of the arthropods' natural tendencies and thereby draw the arthropods into a capture area in the base portion of the trap. The trap may also include conventional pheromone lures or other attractant features.